1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a motor control system, a control device, and a control method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-223592 discloses a spinning system in which a plurality of motors cooperate with each other to spin yarns. When an instantaneous power failure occurs in the spinning system, the motors are decelerated, and resulting regeneration energy is utilized in KEB (Kinetic Energy Back-up) control. In the KEB control, the plurality of motors are decelerated while being kept at a same speed in order to eliminate or minimize a yarn breakage.